Monika
Monika is the main antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club, She is a character in a dating simulator game, who gains self-awareness and the ability to manipulate the reality of the game itself. Appearances Series Appearances *If Mario was in Doki Doki Literature Club (Main antagonist) Movie Appearances *Memes Infinity War (Main antagonist) *Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika (Main antagonist) Video Game Appearances *SMG4: Game of the Fat Italians (Boss) Story Bloopers If Mario was in Doki Doki Literature Club Movies Memes Infinity War Having killed her literature club partners and created a proper infinty gauntlet, Monika decided to find all the infinity stones in order to become the only Meme around the internet. She then leads to Ugandan Knuckles tribe where she kills half of the tribe and easily after a fight with Lucoakles and the murdering of the queen after this last one sent Lucoakles to a safe place, she obtains the Tesseract and crushes it to finally obtain the Space Stone. She inserts it into the Gauntlet, and orders Natsuki's Ghost and Insane Yuri to invade the Internet to find both the Mind Stone and the Time Stone. Once Natsuki and Yuri leads to the big big big world of internet, Monika kills Blue Knuckles by hacking his mind and forcing him to stab himself, Monika uses the Power Stone to destroy the island and as well, VRChat itself while her .exe partners are departing in the boat, leaving the remaining Ugandan Knuckles without their queen as VRChat explodes and a Jumpscare of Monika appears. Some time later, Monika appears in Memepedia and acts like a Yandere in front of Pedobear seducing him at the same time while she interrogates him in order to obtain the Reality Stone. In that moment she notices the presence of Gabriela Lotarynska, Globglogabgalab, Dio Brando and Ed, the words "Just Monika" starts to appear but Dio apparentely defeats her until she reveals that she already acquired the Reality Stone and used it to cast a massive illusion on Memepedia, as expected them to come and fight her. Monika see on Dio's eyes that he knows where the Soul Stone is and process to kidnap him, as well, use the power of DeviantArt against Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed. Monika creates her own world where she forces Dio to talk with her in a "Just Monika" manner, talking about her plans and the needing of the Soul Stone to fulfill her goal, she reveals that Sayori is hanging behind him, scaring Dio who hasn't noticed her precense, Dio tried to be smarter than Monika and beat her but Monika is much smarter, she tortures Dio until he reveals that the Soul Stone is hidden in Facebook. Monika and Dio teleports to Facebook, where they meet with Trollface and Pink Guy, acting like the Stonekeepers of the Soul Stone, Trollface tells Monika that she has to sacrifice a living victim to obtain the Soul Stone. Dio, scared, immediately attacks Monika and tried to throw her to the deep abyss but she reacts and throws Dio, killing him, then, Monika is rewared with the Soul Stone. With the Soul Stone at her hands, Monika leads to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe to give them a little "warning" of what is coming soon by creating the same Derry's sewer where Georgie dies in IT Chapter 1, a curious Ugandan Knuckles took a look at the sewer where Monika appears with a paper boat that she plans to "give" to that Ugandan Knuckles if he tells her where are the remaining two stones, after being asked by this one about why is she in the sewers, Monika replies that the wind blows all the high school and they were sent to the sewers, she lies to Ugandan Knuckles telling him that many high school stuff are in there including the most important: "Lunch Food",Ugandan Knuckles gives his hand to Monika but she bites his arm, Ugandan Knuckles tries to escape scared and disarmed but Monika caught him to kill him inside the sewers created by the Reality Stone before making her way back to her reality. Once there, Monika is greeted by Kenshiro. She gives a brief and impassioned speech on how Monika is abusing of the Doki Doki Literature Club itself and far beyond, as well as how she believes herself to be merciful as she could simply snap her fingers after acquiring all six Infinity Stones. This would cause half the universe's character files to cease to exist without causing much pain, after which Monika plans on simply resting. Nevertheless, the heroes engage Monika in an intense battle which starts with BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle's "Can't Escape from Crossing Fate! Fight!" line, Monika single-handedly repels the assaults of SMG4, Robbie, Stingy, Padoru Padoru, Big Smoke, Kenshiro, Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed until Sayori, who has revived by nothingness, distracts her. Eventually, the Memes were able to render Monika's half-unconscious and attempt to remove her Infinity Gauntlet. However, when Sayori deduces that Monika killed Dio, Gabriella becomes enraged and attacks the mad Waifu, causing her to regain consciousness just as the Gauntlet was about to be taken off. The fight turns decisively in Monika's favor as she unleashes the full might of the Infinity Stones upon her attackers, swiftly knocking them out. Monika then confronts and overpowers Kenshiro but realizes that Kenshiro never used the Time Stone in the fight because Kenshiro hid it. Before she can try to locate it, SMG4 throws Bob at her, but is quickly outmatched and seriously wounded when Monika stabs him in the stomach. As Monika prepares to execute SMG4, Kenshiro agrees to hand over the Time Stone to Monika in exchange for SMG4 being spared. Monika agrees and inserts the Stone into the Gauntlet and departs to retrieve the last Stone. Back again in Neo Uganda, Monika is decided to find the last Infinity Stone which is hidden inside Shrek. The Memes who were fighting there gather to defend Shrek, but Monika effortlessly defeats them one by one, including Captain America who desperately tries to hold her off much to Monika's jumpscare. Once Pyrrha kills Shrek to avoid Monika's disaster, she uses the Time Stone she took from Kenshiro to revert time and restores both Shrek and the Mind Stone, which she rips off Shrek's stomach, revealing his bowels once she managed to obtain the last infinity stone, killing him for good. Having finally gathered all six Infinity Stones, Monika prepares to execute her plan, but Buffsuki arrives and catches Monika off guard, unleashing her full power and the full might of Manga's love upon the Waifu in a last-minute attempt to stop her, seriously wounding Monika. However, Monika survives the attack. She mocks Buffsuki for thinking that Manga is literature and for not having hit her in the head and snaps her fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet, completing her plan. Monika is momentarily transported into her own mind, where she sees her literature club members, and sadly announces them that she succeeded at the cost of having to kill many innocent lives alongside them. Monika then returns to the real world and Buffsuki furiously questions Monika about what she did. Monika simply smirks at her and teleports away as the effects of the snap manifest. At the end of the movie, Monika retires on the mountains and rests while satisfactorally gazing out to the sunrise, considering her job done, then she starts to sing Your Reality while the end credits starts to appear. Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika To be added on 2019 Gallery File:Monikhanos.png|Monika in Memes Infinity War Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Girl